


Ain't Misbehavin'

by burntcopper



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey stoned and naked. Zeke's not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Misbehavin'

Casey is stoned. Snorted Zeke's own Special Brand a little earlier, feeling reckless, before tugging Zeke into bed. It's only just kicked in, so now you have giggly Casey. Giggly naked Casey. Something you practically never see, let alone naked, which is more tempting than usual. Because he's all open and you rarely ever see him laugh and it just makes him so much more touchable than the defensive usual self... Not, of course, that defensive Casey isn't touchable. It's just a different kind of touchable. This one's not going to flinch or fold in on himself.  
  
So you've got Casey, by any standards normally extremely fuckable when naked, and Zeke can't stop his hands reaching out to trace lines down Casey's sides, and Casey surges up into the touch, high on the stimulation, practically purring as he giggles, grabbing at Zeke for more touch.  
  
Casey's curled up so much his head's now level with Zeke's neck, trying to catch his breath between giggles, exhaling hot air all over Zeke's ear and pulse. Zeke runs his hand up Casey's chest, then down again, towards the more ticklish points on his hips, to get another convulsion out of him, because he knows from experience the way Casey's head goes back whenever you tickle him in a good way. Only Casey leans forward, still giggling, and licks a trail up Zeke's neck, nibbles his ear. Petting his chest with puppy-pawing touches, patting at him in soft motions. Up and down, in a stuttering rhythm, thumbs keeping contact nearly the whole time, creating little trails of sensation along with the pattering. And he's nibbling his neck now...  
  
Eventually Casey's giggles just turn into short 'whuffs', arms clinging to Zeke's neck, fingers still shaking slightly. Zeke's got his hands so full of slightly shaky, still-open Casey, that he just has to bring him closer, pressed up against his chest so he can feel the shakes full-body. His hands start rubbing Casey's back in circles that gradually increase in size and become sweeps, trailing along his shoulderblades, with thoughtful fingers that trace down his ribs on either side. Casey starts to shift a little more, pressing down into Zeke's lap, nosing at the junction of his neck and shoulder, travelling up to his mouth, nibbling at his lips, just little pushes. The pushes finally turn into kisses, tiny ones that can't seem to stay in one place, his hands still locked around Zeke's neck.  
  
Zeke's hands go down to Casey's butt, lifts him slightly to settle more comfortably against his groin. Then he tilts Casey's chin up for another kiss, getting him to stay in one place for a little while, trying to ignore the sensations Casey's shifts in position are causing. If he pays attention to them, this'll be over way too soon. He leans forward, lowering Casey onto his back again. Casey's still clinging, unnaturally blue eyes dilated and far too easy to fall into. By this point, he's against Zeke full-body, arms round his neck and legs crossed at the ankles around Zeke's back, making little whimpers of arousal. Still shivering, too.  
  
Zeke traces a hand down Casey's neck, fascinated by the way he arches into the touch. The thought crosses his mind that maybe he should always keep Casey this high during sex, just for the response levels. As soon as it's crossed his mind, though, he brushes it aside. Tolerance will set in, and that's not nearly so attractive.  
  
Focus back on the situation at hand. Zeke moves the hand that's been on Casey's neck downwards, until his thumb is stroking the hollow of Casey's hip while his other hand reaches for the lube. He flips the cap, prepares Casey more slowly than usual, enjoying the extra squirms and gasps when he curls his fingers and hits the prostate. Normally, it's all shallow breaths and quiet when he does this, not all these moans and heels digging into his back. Got to get him to be like this more often when he fucks him.  
  
Lube on himself, one arm braced by Casey's shoulder, a couple of seconds just to take in his little Casey's expression. The moment's broken by Casey moaning and pushing his hips up in a pretty emphatic plea to be fucked *now*.  
  
Pushes in, rubbing circles into Casey's hip and butt, starting up a slow rhythm with Casey pushing himself into each stroke. Casey really is beautiful like this, and Zeke's wishing he had someone to take photos to capture his expression. Personal, very personal jerk-off material captured on film. Little Casey Connor as pinup porn. The concept makes him chuckle and pause, Casey making protesting noises at the cessation of movement. Zeke grins and starts moving again, angling his hips to hit Casey's prostate. It only takes a few thrusts before Casey's head drops back and he's coming between them. The convulsions set off Zeke's own orgasm.  
  
After he's recovered his senses, he pulls out, kisses a slightly dozy Casey on the lips, then pulls him into a cuddle to await the inevitable come-down. It won't be much, but he can anticipate Casey needing someone there, and there's no way Zeke's letting go of him for now.


End file.
